Un día en el desierto
by edgareo
Summary: Sunshine y Musa van a buscar una galleta gigante al desierto Tabi, ¿que ocurrirá?


**Bueno, aquí teneis otro oneshot, pedido por mi amiga Sunshine, este a sido más dificil ya que ninguno de los protagonistas era de mi autoria, pero en fin, espero haberlo hecho bien y que os guste~~**

* * *

Era un día caluroso en el desierto de Tabi, incluso más caluroso de lo habitual. A pesar del día que hacía, dos ponies se habían atrevido a desafiar a esta tórrida y seca mañana.

—¡Vamos Musa!—exclamó una pegaso amarilla, con un pañuelo en el cuello, y la melena Amarilla oscura con una raya blanca en el centro.

—Sunshine, ¿estas segura de que es por aqui?—preguntó Musa, una Unicornio pelaje morado claro, melena negra, con una pajarita en el cuello.

—¡Totalmente Musa! El libro decía que la galleta gigante estaba por aquí. No debe quedar mucho...

—¿Me quieres decir de una vez de que libro hablar?—clamó molesta.

—De este...-dijo, mientras le pasaba un libro.

—"Daring Do y la galleta gigante"—leyó Musa, mientras se daba un ligero facehoof—¿En serio me estas diciendo que estamos aquí solo por un libro de ficción? Encima no es ni oficial, ¿ves? aqui pone: "Escrito por la pony mas awesome y cool de toda Equestria, Rainbow Dash"—finalizó mientras se tumbaba en la arena, desesperada.

—Pero...es una galleta...¡gigante! Hay que intentar encontrarla cueste lo que cueste—respondió, mientras Musa solo suspiraba.

—Esta bien...al menos habrás traído algo para comer o beber, ¿verdad?—preguntó Musa, esperanzada de que su amiga hubiese tenido un poco de sentido común antes de pedirle que vinieran aqui.

—Errrrrr...no. Creí que la encontraríamos rápido y no me traje nada...—confesó, avergonzada, mientras Musa se daba otro Facehoof.

—Sabía que no debía habernos teletransportado hasta aquí sin haberme asegurado de que tenias todo listo—explotó Musa, levantandose.

—Bueno, no creo que haya mucho problema con eso...es decir, eres una Unicornio, tu magia...

—Sunshine, deberías saber ya que si estoy hambrienta no puedo usar mi magia, me ocurre desde pequeña—suspiro otra vez, resignada-sera mejor que esa galleta sea verdad...o que nos encontremos con alguien, si no quieres que nos muramos aquí...—expresó, frustrada, empezando a moverse lentamente sin rumbo fijo, mientras Sunshine la seguia cabizbaja

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Musa y Sunshine comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo. Estaban perdidas, eso estaba claro, lo único que veían era arena, arena y mas arena. Aun había otra cosa mas clara aun, estaban agotadas, y sus suministros interiores ya se habían casi agotado, por lo que estaban totalmente hambrientas y sedientas. Incluso estaban empezando a ver cosas.

—¿Eso es lo que creo que es?—formuló Sunshine, confundida, observando sin creerse lo que veía.

—Creo que es...una galleta...¿voladora? No tiene sentido...pero el hambre me invade—dijo, mientras se acercaba a la galleta lentamente, pero fue embestida por Sunshine.

—¡MIAAAAA!—grito, pero con tan mala suerte de que detrás de la galleta voladora/espejismo se encontraba un pequeño barranco, haciendo que las chicas, que se estaban peleando sin darse cuenta, cayeran sobre la superficie de arena, dejando a ambas siendo pony de tierra, ya que a Sunshine se lastimó las alas, mientras que a Musa se le había partido el cuerno. No tenían fuerzas para más y presentian que morirían ahi, asi que se miraron y juntaron sus cascos. Todo estaba perdido, pero delante de ellas empezó a aparecer una especie de luz, y de ahí, una puerta, a la que Sunshine y Musa usaban sus últimas fuerzas para ver que era. La puerta se abrió, y de esa puerta salió un Unicornio que Sunshine reconoció.

—¿Rocket Storm? ¿Has venido a salvarnos?—pregunto esperanzada, al Unicornio azul con la melena de color sangre. Este solo se puso a dos patas, hizo un saludo militar, y dijo:

—¡Soldado Rocket Storm presentandose! ¡Misión de rescate completada! Fue pan sencillo...¡soldados, ya podéis salir, encontramos a vuestras amigas!—tras decir esas palabras, un grupo de ponies salió desde atrás de Rocket. La primera en salir era Bell, una Unicornio amarilla, con la melena marrón clara, pañoleta gris y una boina negra en la cabeza. Se dirigió hacía sus dos amigas con lágrimas en los ojos y gritó:

—¿Vosotras sabeis lo que nos habéis hecho sufrir?—se secó las lágrimas y se calmó, con un tono más alegre continuo—¡Me alegro de que esten bien!

La siguiente en salir fue Minty, una pony terrestre de color verde claro, con la melena turquesa y un lazo azul en la cabeza, que también, con lágrimas en los ojos, se fue con ellas:

—Estábamos tan preocupadas por vosotras...—confesó, intentando secarse las lagrimas.

Por último, estaba una pegaso blanca, con la melena rosa y una franja blanca en la melena, que no se atrevía a salir, ya que le daba miedo Rocket Storm.

—¿A qué esperas soldado? ¡Vamos, ve con tu amiga!—ordenó, mientras Bloom, que así se llamaba la pegaso, cumplió la orden y también se fue rapidamente con su amiga.

—Siento tanto haberos preocupado...todo esto es culpa mía—susurró Sunshine, agachando la cabeza.

—También es culpa mía...siento haberte gritado antes...—murmuró Musa, avergonzada.

—Y yo haberte empujado...¿amigas?—sonrio, mientras le ofreció el casco, esta lo aceptó y se fundieron en un abrazo, que fue seguido por las tres amigas restantes.

—Ha sido un bonito reencuentro, pero es hora de que vuestras amigas tomen una deliciosa comida hecha por Big Gun y que se pasen por el consultorio de Fast Heal cuanto antes—anunció Rocket, mientras las ponies reian y, ayudando a Sunshine y Musa, se metieron en la puerta, Rocket miró hacia los lados y cuando ya no había nadie cerca, hizo aparecer un Walkie Talkie—¿Como va la misión GG? ¿La teneis? ¡Buen trabajo! Regresad a la base...esa galleta no puede caer en malas manos...—susurro, mientras guardaba el walkie talkie y comenzaba a reírse.


End file.
